Friends, Enemies, and Lovers
by Melody 16
Summary: Hermione has a secret admirer but who? Will it endanger her relationship with Ron?
1. Mystery Man

Disclaimer- I'll only say this once so pay close attention. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters I just own the plot.

It was late at night and 15 yr. old Hermione Granger was rushing over Hogwarts school grounds over to the lake. She kept going over the events of this morning.

_It was early in the morning _and Hermione was just sitting down to breakfast. All of the sudden thousands of owls came rushing in to deliver the morning mail. Before she knew it a snowy white owl had swept down landing in front of Harry (who was sitting to her right) dropping a letter in his lap. He picked it up and looked at it.

"Hey Hermione this has your name on it". He said handing the letter over to her.

"Let me see it". She replied looking over at the envelope.

 As Harry handed the letter over to her she caught the glimpse of her name written nicely on the front of the envelope. On closer notice she saw hearts surrounding her name. As she opened the envelope her mind began to fill with thoughts. Inside was a letter written in nice neat writing with a border of hearts around it.

"Looks like you got a love letter," replied Harry, as he was looking over her shoulder and reading.

 Quickly she folded up the letter and put it in her bag deciding she would read it later when she was alone.

 Just then Ron appeared and leaned down to kiss her.

They had only been going out for a couple months now but there relationship was going pretty well so far.

"Hey what do you have there?" Ron said motioning to the letter she was stuffing into her bag.

"Just a letter from the folks," she lied before Harry could say a thing

"What did they say?"

"Oh just that everything was fine and that they really miss me. You know the usual." Again she was lying. Her parents had written the day before to say that there next door neighbor had died and her son had been put in jail on charges for killing her, but she wasn't thinking about that at the moment.

Later on in the day she found herself alone in the girls dormitory. She quickly retrieved the letter out of her bag and sat down on her bed. She opened it and started to read.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Oh for how long have I watched you sitting in class? Your endless beauty amazes me. Your frizzy hair and perfect brown eyes and your body is so perfect I have waited for so long to hold you in my arms. I want to see you. I wish to meet you out by the lake tonight at midnight. Please do for I will be waiting to meet my princess. _

_ Yours Truly_

_ Anonymous_

The letter was obviously written by a boy with neat handwriting but he obviously could not write love letters but still the fact that someone actually liked her made her heart flutter with joy. She sat there and read the letter over and over again and each time the very fact that someone liked her amazed her. But who would like her? She thought of all possible people. She knew it couldn't be Ron or Harry their writing wasn't as neat and it couldn't be any of the other guys in 6th year Griffindor tower they all had said she was just a friend. So who could it be? She wondered over and over again. Well of course the obvious answer would be to meet this person by the lake at midnight. But what if they just want to hurt me? She thought. It could all just be a cruel trick!

By the time she finished running through all the possible questions she decided to take a risk and she would go.

At dinner that night she kept an eye out for any possible person that might be staring at her like they loved her but she saw no one.

That night she told Ron that she was tired and wanted to go to bed so she could get away from him. When it was 11:30 she crept downstairs into the common room to find that no one was there to her relief. Quietly she crept out of the castle and _ran down to the lake to meet him. _

As she neared the lake she saw no one there and started to think that this was a bad idea but she waited for him to show up. After she had been waiting there for a while she decided to go but not before she noticed some one running down from the castle to where she was.

He stopped right in front of her breathing heavily. She waited until his breathing slowed before she spoke.

"Shall we sit?" she asked.

"I'd rather stand." Said a very familiar cold and icy voice. She just couldn't put a finger on whose it was and then it hit her with full force. Quickly she hit his hand as he reached out to grab her hand and turned and ran. When she reached the common room she sat down in a chair and caught her breath still going over her thoughts. As she was doing this the picture door opened and Ginny stepped in.

"What was he thinking?" she said as she joined Hermione on the couch.

"Is he okay? I mean what did he do?" Hermione had told Ginny all about it and had her hide in the bushes just in case some thing happened.

"Well after you ran off he started running after you but tripped and did a nice face plant might I say".

"But out of all people why did it have to be him?"

"I don't know. I guess life is just that way" Ginny left her sitting on the events of the night and headed to bed but one thought wouldn't get out of her mind. Of all people to love me why does it have to be him? Why does it have to be Draco Malfoy?


	2. Breaking Up

The next morning Hermione woke up with a major headache. As to make it worse the events of last night came flooding back into her head. She groaned as she heard Ron and Harry calling outside the door for her.

"Hermione are you in there?" asked Ron

"Ya you're going to miss breakfast!" called Harry

Just then Ginny barged in. "Can you believe the nerve of that boy. Draco is going around school saying that you wrote him a love letter and that Ron isn't good enough for you and some other stuff that I didn't even stay to listen…" she started saying

"He what?" she replied in surprise. "As if this day could get any worse. I so want to hurt him right now."

"He is such a jerk." Said Parvati who had just entered the room pushing past Harry and Ron who were standing door way. "I saw you with him last night and you so totally ditched him. I can tell the whole school about that I just need a little more proof and they will actually believe me."

Lost at who they were talking about Ron finally spoke up. "Who exactly are we talking about here?"

"Draco" all three girls replied looking at him.

"What? Okay let me get this strait you went out with Draco!" Ron yelled at Hermione.

"Ya kind of. You see he sort of wrote me this love letter, not to mention a very bad one, and told me to meet him at the lake last night at midnight. See." She held up the letter that she was going to tear up this morning when she woke up but she didn't plan for this to happen.

"Ooh this is just perfect now we have proof of the letter." Parvati said at the wrong moment.

Every one glared at her and she quickly shut her mouth before saying anything else.

"You actually went down and met him! How could you be so stupid I mean some thing could have happened and we wouldn't know? You could have been hurt or killed or even kidnapped. Hermione you should have told some one." As he talked his voice became shriller and higher.

"Well I wasn't alone I had Ginny with me hiding in the bushes just in case something happened." She replied in defense.

"You risked her life too and she can barely defend herself how do you expect her to defend you. You both could have been seriously hurt." He replies in anger.

Ginny mad at what Ron said speaks up. "I can to defend myself and you know that I can defend other people as well. Remember when those 1 inch spiders were attacking you and crawling over you I defended you and made them go away."

"Ya at a price. You made me invisible. Nobody could see me for days." he says stating the facts.

"Well who cares at least the spiders disappeared." She replies in defense.

"Ya, of course they were invisible as well but that's besides the point." He says brushing his argument with Ginny off and turning the subject back to Hermione. "You still shouldn't have gone out there you do have a boyfriend and who cares about some guy who writes you a letter."

"Well maybe I'm tired of the same old thing and want to meet new people and if you don't agree with that then maybe you shouldn't be my boyfriend!" She says angrily.

"FINE YOUR NOT MY GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE." He turns around and walks out dragging Harry behind him.

Sitting there in silence all three girls stare at each other. Finally uncomfortable Parvati gets up and leaves but not without stealing the letter from the floor were it had been dropped. After she leaves Hermione finally speaks up.

"Wow I can't believe he really did that. I mean I didn't really mean what I said. I was only joking. I mean I do like a little freedom but I didn't mean for it to go this way." She says in disbelief.

"I know. I've seen Ron get angry but not this angry. Something must have really made him mad." Says Ginny.

"But what?" she replies.

"I don't know and I don't think we'll ever know."


	3. Feelings

Harry's P.O.V.

Hermione had been avoiding Ron all day long. It was driving Harry nuts. He didn't know what he should do. He wanted to hang out with Ron but Hermione also seemed so lonely and sad. All day long he stared at her thinking of how pretty she looks how beautiful she was. She was so delicate and sweet. What was he thinking this was his friend he was thinking about? But he did have to admit that she was cute and he was in love with her. Wait what was he saying he couldn't. Or maybe? No she had just broken up with Ron she was hurt she didn't want to see him right now. He should wait a couple days before telling her. Or maybe even weeks. But what if she doesn't like me? He wouldn't know until he asked but he just couldn't he was too afraid to. He just couldn't make himself do it. But he had been doing this to himself for three weeks. Maybe she had gotten over Ron but if she hadn't? What was he to do? He just didn't know. This was driving him nuts. Walking up to the dormitory he decided that he would do it. He would tell her.

"Harry I've been looking all over for you." Hermione called out.

"Hermione I've been wanting to talk to you." He replied nervously. "Look I've been thinking and well um I realized how much I like you. I mean I've been watching you all week and you just so beautiful and well I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Well um I like you to but just as a friend. Look um Ron and I had a talk and well we got back together again." She replied nervously.

Harry didn't know what to say he just stood there stunned but finaaly he managed to speak. "Well that great." He said quietly.

"Don't you think? Well I was just heading down to the library to get a book." She replied cheerfully.

"Oh okay." He replied and watched her walk off.

He turned around and walked up to the owlery. How stupid was that. He should have known that that was going to happen. He was so stupid.


End file.
